


Castiel's poem

by Bellawritesfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellawritesfiction/pseuds/Bellawritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a human. Dean and Sam don't want him on their hunts because he's unpredictable. Cas is alone in the bunker. He starts writing crappy poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's poem

I once was an angel

but now I'm man

I'm trying to cope

the best way I can

My hunter is out there

risking his life

I'm stuck in the bunker

like an abandoned wife

When the brothers are hunting

they leave me behind

and for a long time

I really didn't mind.

Days become weeks

I'm here by myself

My company is only

the books on the shelf

Sometimes he does call

but it's short and it's rare

and that makes me wonder

if they really care

I'm waiting for him to come home

or to call

and all I can do is

stare into the wall

He made me a promise

I know he'll be here

But sometimes in bed

I wake up with a fear

What if he's not coming

If he, on the job

Get beaten to death

by a monstrous mob

I gave him my love

and I know I got his

but I want him back here

so I can get some peace

I once was an angel

and managed just fine

but now I have put

my heart on the line

My life has been turned

upside down in a blink

Caved up here alone

made me start to think

Instead of being stuck

I this dark, fancy cell

I'll rather hook up

with the King of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I just had this idea and went with it. Hope you like it. Just something I did to pass the time.


End file.
